eastenders_freakfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradley Branning
Summary With his nut allergy, his dairy intolerance and his extensive collection of questionable knitwear, Bradley Branning doesn’t stand out on paper as your typical Square resident. However, since swapping his sheltered life in Tring for the bright lights of East London, he’s become a staple member of the Walford community – even having dalliances with a bevy of beauties. The least likely of these being Square siren, Stacey Slater. He’s since moved on, to Canada with new love Syd, but there’s a light that never goes out where he and the troubled Ms Slater are concerned and we can’t quite give up hope that the paths of our star crossed lovers will intersect again. Our other hope is to see budding entrepreneur Bradley audition for the next series of The Apprentice. Second, o’ course, to his wheeling dealing ex mother-in-law Mo Harris being signed up as one of the Dragons on Dragon’s Den… Bradley's Life on the Square Bradley moves to Walford from Tring to live with his grandfather Jim ( John Bardon ) and his step-grandmother Dot ( June Brown ) when he gets a job as a banker in the city. Later that year, Max ( Jake Wood ) moves to Albert Square , and at first Bradley wants nothing to do with him, but they eventually bond. Bradley befriends Stacey Slater ( Lacey Turne r ) upon his arrival, and eventually a romance develops between them. Stacey discovers she is pregnant by Bradley, but he persuades her to have an abortion, and tells their friends and families that she had a miscarriage. They drift apart and when Bradley doesn't invite Stacey to his work's Christmas party, she turns up and embarrasses him, leading to their breakup. Bradley has romances with his colleague Lydia Asler (Amy Noble) and beautician Preeti Choraria (Babita Pohoomull). Unknown to Bradley, Stacey has embarked on an affair with Max, in revenge for the abortion. Max ends the affair by taking his family to Spain for six weeks, and while he is away, Bradley and Stacey reconcile and get engaged. They marry in November 2007, although Stacey has one last kiss with Max after the wedding, which is recorded by Max's daughter Lauren's (Madeline Duggan) hidden camcorder. Lauren makes a DVD, which is played on Christmas Day, revealing the affair. Bradley and Stacey separate, and he moves away from Walford. Bradley returns after Stacey tracks him down and he asks for a divorce. He grows close to Clare Bates (Gemma Bissix), but turns her down when she makes a pass at him. He is sexually harassed by his boss, Maggie Townsend (Angeline Ball), who sacks him after Dot berates her for her behaviour. In June 2008, Stacey's mother Jean (Gillian Wright) and Dot lock Bradley and Stacey in Dot's house, and Bradley reveals that he is still in love with Stacey. She says that she cannot reunite with him as she has not forgiven herself for the affair, but Bradley later kisses her and she responds, and they get back together. Their relationship runs smoothly until August 2008, when Stacey confesses to Bradley that she may be pregnant, which turns out to be untrue. They then decide to try for a baby, but Stacey is secretly taking contraceptive pills. They break up again when Bradley discovers that Stacey kissed Callum Monks (Elliott Jordan). Bradley falls into a state of depression, refusing to go to work and taking up drinking at home. He blames Max for all his problems and punches him. Bradley becomes the owner of a St. Bernard dog named Gumbo, when his original owner abandons him and gives him to Bradley. He meets Syd Chambers (Nina Toussaint-White) and they eventually begin a relationship. She moves to the Square, but Bradley thinks he will lose her if she knows he lost his job due to the recession. He eventually tells her, but then he doesn't hear from her for some time. He decides to leave Walford for Edinburgh, but is interrupted by Syd, who persuades him to stay and introduces him to her son Noah (Micah Thomas). Bradley is taken hostage by Nick Cotton (John Altman) in Ian Beale's (Adam Woodyatt) café with other diners. After a fire starts in the kitchen, Bradley helps the hostages to escape, and returns inside to help Nick. Nick refuses assistance and leaves by the back door, while Bradley falls foul to a gas explosion, knocking him unconscious. He has flash burns and glass in one eye, but makes a quick recovery and is discharged the next day. In June 2009, he asks Stacey for a divorce. Bradley is shocked when he discovers Gumbo's owner, Don, is in Walford, and wants Gumbo back. Bradley fights for Gumbo, but is devastated when the dog chooses to go with Don. Syd is offered a job in Canada, and Noah responds by running away. Bradley and Syd find him at the arcade, playing car games. Syd throws a party to celebrate her and Bradley leaving for Canada, despite Bradley not revealing this to his family yet. At the party, Stacey tells Bradley that she has bipolar disorder to which Bradley wishes he could have been there for her. He tells Syd he is not ready to leave his family and friends and she suspects that Stacey put him off, however, he later tells Syd he wants to go to Canada. They hold a leaving party and leave on 9 October 2009, during which Stacey admitted to hospital due to her mental health. When Bradley's mother Rachel (Pooky Quesnel) is injured in a car crash and hospitalised, Bradley, Syd and Noah return from Canada where Jean tells Bradley that Stacey would love to see him but he says they are not staying for long. As they prepare to return to Canada, he goes with Jean to pick up Stacey, telling Syd he is going to check on his mother. Bradley reveals that Syd has asked him to officially adopt Noah. Jean leaves Bradley and Stacey together at home where Stacey apologises for ruining Bradley's leaving party. He then tells her he cannot go back to Canada because he loves her. Stacey tells Bradley she thinks she loves him and they kiss. Stacey tells Bradley he should go back to Canada to think about it but he goes to tell Syd it's over. Bradley tells Syd that he went to pick up Stacey and he had lied. He then says he is staying in Walford with Stacey. Syd angrily says he won't last because she will just cheat on him again. She begs for another chance and begs him not to stay with her for Noah. Bradley hugs Noah goodbye and Syd and Noah leave. Bradley and Stacey resume their relationship. They go on a short break, and when they return, Stacey collapses and Bradley finds work at Masala Queen. On Christmas Day, Stacey tells Bradley she is pregnant and was raped by Archie Mitchell (Larry Lamb). Bradley confronts him, punching him twice. Later that night, Archie is murdered. Stacey asks if Bradley did it and believes him when he says he did not. They agree to say that the baby is hers and Bradley's. The police question Stacey and Bradley about the murder and they lie about the last time they both saw Archie. Bradley then reassures Stacey that her ordeal is all over. Jean finds out that Stacey is pregnant and works out that Bradley cannot be the father when she finds baby scan photos. Bradley worries that Jean will blurt it out but she says he can trust her not to say anything. Max overhears part of the conversation and Mo jokes that Bradley is about to confess to murder. Bradley then tells his family he cheated on Syd with Stacey. He goes for a job interview but Max is also being interviewed for the same job. They later agree to go into business together. When Bradley attends the reopening of The Queen Victoria, he feels uncomfortable and leaves in a hurry. After Ian is arrested for murder, Bradley wonders why. When Stacey invites her friend Becca Swanson (Simone James) from the hospital to stay, Bradley does not want her there and Becca goes back, but the next day Bradley brings her back to the Square because Stacey would not eat anything all day without her. Max starts renting the car lot for his and Bradley's new business. That night Bradley lets Becca sleep in his bed as she is paranoid about Archie's killer still being on the loose. The next morning, Bradley hides an engagement ring for Stacey. Bradley and Stacey attend Archie's funeral, though Stacey does not want to. After the funeral, Stacey spits in the grave. Later, Becca overhears them talking about Christmas Day. Bradley leaves and Becca finds him in the Square, saying he should not be too hard on Stacey, and she has told her about what Archie did. However, Stacey tells Bradley that Becca only knows that Archie was a creep, and knows nothing about Christmas Day or the baby. Bradley proposes to Stacey, she accepts and they have sex in the car lot. Becca lets slip that Stacey is pregnant and everyone finds out, and Bradley worries that it will ruin everything. Bradley begins acting strangely whenever someone mentions the police or the murder. Then at Tiffany Dean's (Maisie Smith) birthday party, Tiffany tells her great uncle (also Bradley's uncle) Jack Branning (Scott Maslen) that she saw Bradley washing blood off his hands on Christmas Day. Jack demands to know why he had blood on his hands, and Bradley breaks down and tells Jack and Max about punching Archie and Stacey's rape. Jack threatens to go to the police if Bradley does not, but Max stops him and convinces him not to. However, Bradley is scared when DCI Jill Marsden (Sophie Stanton) reveals that a new forensic profile has been found and DNA screening will start soon. Max says Bradley should stay with his mother until everything has blown over, but while Bradley is in the car lot, the police come in and ask him to give a DNA sample. Following this, Jack bribes DC Wayne Hughes (Jamie Treacher) to make the samples disappear. When Janine Butcher (Charlie Brooks) is arrested for Archie's murder, Stacey tells Bradley everything will be fine. Bradley and Stacey announce they are getting married, and Becca feels left out as only Max and Jean are invited. Becca is further upset by Bradley after the wedding when he tells her he and Stacey are planning to live together and that she should get a boyfriend. Becca blurts out to Archie's daughter Ronnie Mitchell (Samantha Womack) about the rape and Ronnie tells Stacey that Archie cannot be the father of the baby as he was infertile due to chemotherapy. Stacey tells Bradley that the baby is not Archie's but she does not know whose it is, while Becca phones the police. Jack receives a call from Hughes that Bradley is to be arrested, so he tells Bradley he must get out of Walford quickly. As he attempts to flee with Stacey, he realises that he has forgotten their passports and goes to recover them from his home, telling Stacey to stay where she is until he returns. He successfully retrieves the passports without being noticed by the police, however his phone rings as he walks back to Stacey, and DCI Marsden spots him. He attempts to flee up a fire escape, and subsequently across rooftops. When he reaches the roof of the Queen Vic, he shouts to Stacey to run, before losing his balance and falling to his death. He lies in a pool of blood as the residents look on in horror. As Max pulls a distressed Stacey aside, Stacey admits to him that it is her fault Bradley is dead and confesses that she is Archie's killer. The police close the investigation and an Inquest court finds Bradley guilty. Bradley is last seen in the hospital's chapel of rest where he is visited by Max and the Slaters. Bradley's funeral takes place on 5 March 2010 and he is cremated. Six months later, Stacey confesses to Peggy Mitchell (Barbara Windsor) that she is Archie's killer and not Bradley. When Stacey flees the country after she is exposed as Archie's killer, she tells a heartbroken Max, after he reveals that he still loves her and wants to run away with her, that Bradley is the only love of her life. Relationships Stacey Slater Bradley married Stacey, but learned that she'd had a fling with his dad. Months later, they rekindled their marriage with the help of Stacey's mum, Jean and Dot. The couple are divorced but are seeing each other. Syd Chambers Bradley met Syd when she returned his missing dog. They fell in love and moved to Canada to start a new family with her son Noah. Bradley came back to Albert Square and realised he is still in love with his ex-wife, Stacey. Clare Bates Since he landed a new job, Clare tried to get her claws into Bradley. They shared a kiss, but his mind was on Stacey. Preeti Choraria Bradley and Preeti hit it off over their shared love of Star Trek. However, she failed to replace Stacey in Bradley's affections. Lydia Asler Bradley met Lydia at work. She was touch more refined than Stacey, but Bradley dumped her on Valentine's Day. Key Dates (24 Jan 2006) Being wrongly arrested for spiking Stacey's drink and assaulting her. (30 Jan 2006) Landing a job at a London investment bank. (07 Feb 2006) Getting together with Stacey. (31 Aug 2006) Stacey aborting their unborn child. (27 Jun 2006) Finding out that his estranged father, Max, had turned up in the Square. (21 Dec 2006) Dumping Stacey after she showed him up at his work Christmas party. (24 May 2007) Ending his short-lived romance with Preeti. (06 Jul 2007) Stacey accepting his proposal of marriage shortly after they rekindled their romance. (01 Nov 2007) Marrying Stacey, unaware that she'd been carrying on with his dad. (25 Dec 2007) Learning that Stacey had slept with his dad. (03 Jan 2008) Leaving Walford following the breakdown of his marriage. (14 Feb 2008) Stacey coming to find him and asking for another chance. (18 Feb 2008) Returning to live in Walford. Telling Stacey he wants a divorce. (27 Jun 2008) Jean and Dot locking him and Stacey in Dot's house, forcing them to face their feelings and rekindle their marriage. (29 Jan 2009) After trying to help a man to change his tyre, Bradley is left to look after Gumbo a St Bernard. (06 Feb 2009) Bradley loses Gumbo after a walk and he is returned to him by Syd Chambers and her dog Sugar. (12 May 2009) Consumating his relationship with Syd. (19 May 2009) Deciding to leave Walford, convinced Syd is seeing someone else, but reconsidering after finding out about Syd's son, Noah, who is deaf. (21 May 2009) Telling Syd he wants to be a part of her and Noah's life. (02 Jun 2009) Saving children from the burning café, but being trapped as it explodes. (25 Jun 2009) Moving into Dot's with Max. (15 Sep 2009) Telling Stacey he's moving to Toronto with Syd and that he regrets getting rid of their baby. He later tells Syd he's not going to Canada. (09 Oct 2009) Being asked by Stacey not to leave, then seeing her being driven away in a squad car to be sectioned. (25 Dec 2009) Finding out Stacey was attacked by Archie Mitchell and is pregnent with his child. (07 Jan 2010) Stands by Stacey and they make a pact to tell everyone he is the baby's biological father. (12 Jan 2010) Makes an annoucement at Jean's party that he and Stacey are expecting a baby. (15 Jan 2010) Finds out his dad is unemployed. They decide to start their own business and 'Branning and Son' is created. (18 Jan 2010) Stacey's friend Becca moves in to their home. (25 Jan 2010) Max makes a deal with Roxy and 'Branning and Son' takes over the car lot. (29 Jan 2010) Proposes to Stacey. (18 Feb 2010) Married Stacey Slater in a small ceremony with family. (18 Feb 2010) Discovered Archie is not the father of Stacey's baby. (19 Feb 2010) Slips off the roof of the Queen Vic and falls to his death. About Charlie Clements Charlie's a sport fanatic He supports Charlton Athletic He plays guitar in a band called The Unknown. They cite Franz Ferdinand and Athlete among their influences. Charlie used to work in a supermarket during his holidays from school. His favourite TV shows are Extras and The Office. He admits to feeling star-struck when he met Joel Beckett Star sign: Cancer Eye colour: Blue Height: First appearance: 24.01.2006 Charlie's appeared in The Bill. He's also been in a short film called The Van. In 2004, he starred as Michael in the play A Carpet Of Broken Glass for the Youngblood Theatre Company. Category:Male Category:Suicide Victim Category:Past Characters Category:Divorced Category:Businessman Category:Banker Category:Salesman